


Human [Fanvid]

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: ~be a good machine~"I've always been able to keep myself distant. Divorce myself from... feelings."~i can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need~"Look, you see? My body's betraying me."~be your everything~
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Kudos: 1





	Human [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, don't know how to put the video properly, like I followed the instructions and all and ya gal's not great with technology so, I just put the link instead haha
> 
> I hope you're all doing good with this lockdown, STAY INSIDE, love to you all
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyW2a6xnijQ&t


End file.
